Kings of the Iron Fist
by New Decade1994
Summary: Let the greatest teams fight in this special tournament! SYOC and Read and Review
1. Application

_Okay, I got this idea after playing my copy of Tekken Tag Tournament 2. I recomend it, it's pretty good. And as I was think on how to do this, I got the idea of making this an OC Submission fic cause... like WWE-PG-HATER says... it's fun! This fic might make it harder for me to finish other fics I'm planning, but it's worth it._

* * *

_My Rules:_

**Number 1: This is an AU set after Tekken 6, meaning all events that happened will be mentioned**

**Number 2: You have to submit up to two OC's to be a team (If you only submit one, I'll place him/her with someone else)**

**Number 3: No Mary Sues or Gary Stus! No one is perfect! Any of this kind of OC... intentional or not... w****ill be ignored!**

**Number 4: You can be related to canon characters. But that does not mean you will win all the time or get special treatment**

**Number 5: Fictional characters will be a part of the tournament**

**Number 6: I will need evil OC's as well so I just don't want to see good OC's**

**Number 7(Most important one): Be creative and have fun!**

* * *

_Application for character/both characters:_

**Full Name:**

**Age(No lower than 15 and no higher than 30):**

**Birthdate:**

**Voice Actor(What? I'm the kind of guy that pretends to hear people talking when I read fics):**

**Hometown:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair Style And Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Body Type:**

**Regular Attire:**

**Fighting Attire:**

**Fancy Attire:**

**Swimming Attire:**

**Sleeping Attire:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Fears:**

**Theme Song(Optional):**

**Rivals/Allies:**

**Enemies:**

**Family:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crushes(And yes, you can pair your OC's with characters from Tekken):**

**Fighting Style:**

**Weapon of Choice(Optional):**

**Special Attacks(Up to three):**

* * *

**Now please... send those OC's!**

******Note: You can make a non-fighter if you wish... or maybe a teacher, a coach or something like that!**


	2. My OC

**Here is my OC for Kings of the Iron Fist. This will also show you how the application is done.**

* * *

_Character One:_

**Full Name: Hernan Ortiz**

**Age(No lower than 15 and no higher than 30): 18**

******Birthdate: March 29, 1994**

**Voice Actor(What? I'm the kind of guy that pretends to hear people talking when I read fics): Vic Mignogna**

**Hometown: San Diego, California**

**Height: 5'11**

**Weight: 195**

**Hair Style And Color: Black spiky hair with frost blue highlights**

**Eye Color: Brown eyes**

**Body Type: Well-built**

**Regular Attire: A red T-shirt with blue pants and black and white sneakers, also wears a frost blue hat and on cold days wears a navy blue jacket**

**Fighting Attire: Black and blue trousers (similar to Jin's), white fingerless gloves, and black fighting boots**

**Fancy Attire: A black suit with a navy blue tie, a white undershirt, and white dress shoes**

**Swimming Attire: White/Frost Blue swimming trunks **

**Sleeping Attire: A blue T-shirt and red sleeping shorts**

**History: A teen with a talent for fighting. He trains to protect his friends and to one day find the person responsible for his parents death and the capture of his younger sister Sarah when he was twelve. Currently living with his friend Nick, who he sees as an older brother.**

**Personality: Really nice, somewhat cocky, kind of smart, dense at times, bit of a prankster, also somewhat perverted, but tries to stop that. When he sees a friend of his sad, he tries his best to cheer them up. **

**Likes: Manga, video games, pizza, yuri-themed anime, baseball, and training.**

**Dislikes: Thunder storms, yaoi, bad video games, bullies, arrogant people.**

**Hobbies: Playing baseball, singing his favorite songs, cooking new dishes, and playing video games**

**Talents: Cooking, singing, and baseball**

**Fears: Snakes, losing the people he considers his new family**

**Theme Song(Optional): Knock You Out by Adam Tensta**

******Rivals**/Allies: Howarang, Lee Chaolan, Jin Kazama, and Nick Terakidan (My friend's OC)

**Enemies: The Mishima Zaibatsu **

**Family: Alberto Ortiz (Father; Dead), Maria Ortiz (Mother; Dead), and Sarah Ortiz (Younger sister; Missing), Nick Terakidan (Older Brother-like figure)**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crushes(And yes, you can pair your OC's with characters from Tekken): Asuka Kazama**

**Fighting Style: Judo**

******Weapon of Choice(Optional):** Katana

**Special Attacks(Up to three):**

**1) Snow Storm: Unleashes a small snow strom that slows down the opponent and gives him a chance to attack**

**2) Chaos Freeze: Unleashes a ball of ice that stops the opponent in his/her tracks**

**3) Ice Spear: Creates a spear made of ice and launches it at the opponent**


End file.
